callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
M1911
M1911 – amerykański pistolet, który pojawił się w prawie wszystkich grach z serii Call of Duty i tym samym zyskał miano "klasycznego". Call of Duty i Call of Duty: United Offensive M1911 występuje na początku większości misji kampanii amerykańskiej i brytyjskiej. Pomimo tego trudno jest znaleźć amunicję do niego. Maksymalna ilość amunicji wynosi 56 naboi czyli 8 magazynków. Colt_.45_COD.png|M1911 Call of Duty 2 Trudniej go znaleźć z uwagi na to, że nie można nosić trzech broni a tylko dwie. Można go znaleźć jednak w trzech amerykańskich misjach, w tym dwóch jako broń startowa. Dźwięk wystrzału został niezmieniony. 114px-M19112.png|M1911 w Call of Duty 2 Call of Duty 2: Big Red One M1911 Colt występuje w trybie multiplayer. W Call of Duty: Big Red One możemy trzymać 2 pistolety Colt jednocześnie. Call of Duty 3 Pistolet M1911 występuje w trybie multiplayer. Zabija około 3-4 strzałami zależnie od miejsca w jakie trafiono przeciwnika. Za ciekawostkę można uznać to, że jest to pierwsza odsłona Call of Duty, w której trzymamy tę broń inaczej niż w poprzednich odsłonach. CoD3 M1911.jpg|M1911 w Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Na ogół jest to świetna broń na krótki jak i daleki dystans. Jedyną wadą jest duży odrzut. Występuje w następujących misjach: *"Charlie, nie surfuj'' - Od zmarłych towarzyszy *"Bagno'' - Od zmarłych towarzyszy *"Polowanie'' - Jako broń startowa *"Świnia bojowa'' - Od zmarłych towarzyszy *"Szok i zdumienie'' - Jako broń startowa *"Kryjówka'' - Za pomocą komendy give all. Pojawia się też na końcu misji gdzie Price zabija nim Al-Asada *"Grzechy ojca'' - Jako broń startowa *"Koniec gry'' - Jako broń startowa. Pojawia się też na końcu misji gdzie zabijamy nim Zachajewa. M1911_MW.png|Colt 45 M1911_Supressor_MW.png|Colt 45 z tłumikiem Call of Duty: World at War Kampania M1911 pojawia się w każdej misji w kampanii amerykańskiej, występując tam w charakterze broni pobocznej marines (z wyjątkiem "Black Cats). Jest bronią startową w misjach ''Mały opór" i "Twarde lądowanie", a w pozostałych przypadkach gracz może go zdobyć od poległych kompanów. Dodatkowo czasem korzysta z niego sierżant Roebuck. Wysoce przydatna, gdy postać zostanie przyłapana na przeładowywaniu broni głównej, jednak ze względu na dość wysoki odrzut i niską szybkostrzelność w porównaniu do wersji z trybu dla wielu graczy jest średnio skuteczna. Tryb dla wielu graczy M1911 jest odblokowywany na 3. poziomie jako część jednej z klas domyślnych. Pojawia się także podczas Drugiej Szansy, gdy gracz nie ma na wyposażeniu pistoletu. Jak każda broń z tej klasy jest przydatna, gdy gracz zostanie przyłapany na przeładowywaniu broni głównej. Różnice między tą bronią a innymi w tej klasie (z pominięciem Magnum .357) są minimalne, głównie w wyglądzie celownika mechanicznego i skromne w czasie przeładowania. Tak więc wybór M1911 spośród innych broni tego typu broni jest tak naprawdę jedynie kwestią preferencji gracza i nie powinno przynieść większych zmian w rozgrywce. Tryb zombie M1911 jest standardową bronią, z którą gracz rozpoczyna dowolną mapę zombie. Mieści wtedy 8 nabojów w magazynku i 32 w zapasie (maksymalnie wartość wynosi 80). Dość szybko traci ona skuteczność w walce, jednak w okolicach rudny 7 może być przydatna do nabijania punktów. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się '''C-3000 b1at-ch35'. Ulepszenie zmienia rodzaj amunicji na wybuchową, dodatkowo zmniejsza ilość nabojów w magazynku, zapasie i szybkostrzelność. Ze względu na charakter broni jest ona wysoce skuteczna w walce zombie nawet na wyższych rundach, jednak przy korzystaniu z niej gracz powinien zachować wysoką ostrożność. Colt M1911 a C-3000 b1at-ch35 Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 także występuje pistolet Colt pod nazwą M1911 45. Używa go kapitan MacTavish, a w misji "Gułag" oddaje go kpt. Price'owi. W grze można go używać jedynie w misji "Muzeum". M1911_MW2.png|M1911 Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania M1911 w grze występuje jako standardowa poboczna broń na wyposażeniu USMC oraz CIA. Pojawia się w następujących misjach: *"Departament Obrony" podczas halucynacji Aleksa Masona; *"GOS" na wyposażeniu marine zabitego przez pocisk moździerzowy podczas transportowania Hudsona do tunelu. Tutaj też gracz ma możliwość skorzystania z tej broni po raz pierwszy; *"Victor Charlie", gdzie Mason wykorzystuje go do zabicia dwóch żołnierzy NVA, którzy strzelali do pilotów rozbitego śmigłowca. Do momentu zamiany wyposażenia po wysadzeniu C4 jest poboczną bronią. W wersji na Wii jest z graczem do momentu wejścia do tunelu; *"WMD" w wersji z tłumikiem jako poboczna broń Jasona Hudsona do momentu polepszenia się pogody. Wielu graczy M1911 jest dostępny od początku, tak samo jak ASP i Makarow, z którymi dzieli takie parametry jak obrażenia i efektywny zasięg. Początkowo wraz z dodatkiem powiększony magazynek ma najwięcej nabojów w magazynku, jednak potem przegrywa pod tym względem z CZ75 mającym w tej konfiguracji aż 18 nabojów. Ze względu na przejrzysty celownik mechaniczny, łatwy do skorygowania odrzut oraz otoczkę historyczną jest najczęściej wybieranym pistoletem. Niezalecany do niego jest dodatek Dwie bronie, ponieważ w tej konfiguracji każdy inny pistolet wypada lepiej. Pojawia się także podczas Drugiej szansy, kiedy to gracz nie ma na wyposażeniu pistoletu lub ma pistolet z dodatkiem Dwie bronie. Tryb zombie Broń pojawia się na każdej mapie trybu zombie oprócz Dead Ops Arcade jako początkowe wyposażenie graczy. W kilku pierwszych rundach spisuje się nie najgorzej, jednak już w 5-6 rundzie staje się tylko narzędziem do zdobywania punktów. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się Mustang & Sally. Ulepszenie daje graczowi dwa pistolety strzelające granatami i 50 nabojów w zapasie. Wysoce skuteczna broń zdolna do zabijania dużych grup zombie w wyższych rundach, jednak ze względu na jej charakter zalecany jest atut PHD Flopper. Dodatkowo w trybie solo ulepszony M1911 zostaje tymczasowo wręczony graczowi będącemu w trakcie reanimacji z użyciem atutu Quick Revive, pod warunkiem, że nie posiada on co najmniej jednej z następujących broni: CZ-75, Ray Gun, Krzyk Zimy, Wave Gun, nóż balistyczny, Python. M1911 a Mustang & Sally Galeria M1911_1st_Person_BO.png|M1911 dostępny w trybie Zombies i Multiplayer M1911_Singleplayer_1st_Person_BO.png|M1911 dostępny w kampani M1911_Dual_Wield_BO.png|M1911 w dwóch dłoniach Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 W Modern Warfare 3 zarówno M1911 .45, jak i Beretta zostały wyparte przez USP .45, lecz Colty pojawią się epizodycznie. W Prologu pojawia się, w czasie halucynacji Soapa przedstawiających śmierć Zachajewa, w misji "Persona Non Grata" po przejęciu kontroli nad UGV, widać go w kaburze Jurija, a w misji "Znowu to samo, w kaburze Price'a, w Odsunąć się od torów mają go niektórzy przeciwnicy, a po śmierci Soapa, Price kładzie na jego zwłokach ten pistolet. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Występuje w kampanii i w trybie Zombie. Jego magazynek mieści 8 naboi. 2014-03-03 00040.jpg Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Broń pod nazwą '''1911' pojawiła się 29 września 2015 roku w wersji Xbox One. Niezwykle skuteczna, zdolna do zabicia wroga dwoma trafieniami z bliskiej odległości lub czterema na średnim dystansie. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops III M1911 pod nazwą 1911 został dodany do Call of Duty: Black Ops III w aktualizacji z 23 maja 2017 r. Posiada nowocześniejszą muszkę i szczerbinkę. Została dodana również jako broń startowa za MR6 w Zombie Chronicles. Ciekawostki Call of Duty: World At War * Pierwotnie ulepszenie M1911 miało graczowi dać "Dirty Harry" (pol. Brudny Harry). Broń ta w porównaniu do C-3000 b1at-ch35 wyróżniała się innymi parametrami takimi jak obrażenia czy pojemność magazynka. * C-3000 b1at-ch35 po przetworzeniu na angielski mówi: See 3000 Biatches co w języku polskim znaczy: Widzę 3000 dz***k. * Jeśli na mapie Der Riese gracz nie będzie miał dostępnej broni, to dostanie dodatkowe M1911. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *M1911 w wersji Dwie bronie posiada unikatową animację wyciągania i przeładowania. Przypomina ona sposób w jaki z tą wersją obchodzą się zawodowi żołnierze. *W kampanii naukowcy z grupy Wniebowstąpienie przy pasie mają kabury z M1911 wykorzystującym model z Call of Duty: World at War. *Wersja w trybie dla wielu graczy oraz zombie pokryta jest niklem i nie pojawia się w kampanii. *Na zdjęciu po zakończeniu intro można zauważyć żołnierza trzymającego pistolet M1911 podpisany "Sally". Do tej broni nawiązuje osiągnięcie "Sally lubi krew". *Nazwa ulepszonego M1911 jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do wersji samochodu Mustang pojawiającej się w amerykańskiej kulturze. en:M1911 Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: WWII Kategoria:Pistolety w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare